Study Break (Grelliam)
by Kibasu
Summary: After a horrible breakup between Grell and Ronald, they go off their own ways leaving. With time, Grell becomes more and more lonely but as he and his dull yet hardworking roommate, William T. Spears begin to bond, romance begins to bloom in the air.
1. Chapter 1

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to renew these please." Grell smiled sweetly as he handed his stack of Shakespeare books to the librarian, who raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Sutcliff, you do realize you've had these books for two months now."

"Correct, but I've been renewing them each time the day before they're due. So you can't call me irresponsible on this one."

"Well, either way, you should really get to actually reading these and finishing them so that you can return them once and for all. Believe it or not, there are other students who would like to check these books out too."

Grell's sweet smile never left his face. He slowly flashed his shark-like teeth and laid his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his open hand. He looked the librarian in the eye.

"For your information, my dear, I read each one of these books every night, absorbed in the world of endless romance and rather sexy poetry. And as I recall, it's my right to renew these books as many times as I like. It's all in the student handbook. So unless you want to be fired from this petty job, then I would highly suggest that you keep your under-qualified mouth closed and bring yourself to cooperate. What do you say to that, hmm?"

Violated, the elderly woman tightened her jaw and narrowed her eyes. She sighed and began to scan the books before handing them back to Grell, who was standing there smiling in triumph.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"You know, back in my day, we were actually expected to OBEY and RESPECT our elders. Not mock them."

"And that is clearly not my problem." Grell waved it off. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." With that, Grell walked off with his books and began to head out of the library, where he found his boyfriend, Ronald Knox, standing by the entrance chugging down a bottle of Pepsi.

"Trouble with The Nutter again?" Ronald asked as he leaned against the wall casually. He took one final gulp of the carbonated liquid before tossing it to the closest trashcan. It made it inside on the first (and only) try.

Grell scoffed. "You can tell?"

"Oh yes, your face says it all. What did she do this time?"

"Sh tried to tamper with my student rights," Grell replied bitterly. "I mean, honestly! Who does that woman think she is?"

"She's nothing other than a planker that's dead from the neck up."

"Exactly what I was thinking. It must be awful for her spouse at home. Having her as a wife would constantly lower my risen knob."

"Therefore, I am hereby grateful to be with someone that constantly makes my ghost rise everyday." Ronald smirked.

Grell widened his eyes and blushed, clapping a hand to his mouth to stiffle a feminine giggle. "Ronald! Save the naughtiness for when we're alone! And I thought you didn't read Shakespeare."

"I only read those small little bits when I had to for school. The dirty jokes were the only reason I survived those sections. How do you even enjoy them? If I were you, I would look into more modern literature such as "Fifty Shades of Grey"."

"Goodness, no!" Grell exclaimed. "That book just loves to teach people that it's okay to rape others for our needs."

"I just figured we could learn a thing or two involving ropes," Ronald said.

Grell chuckled. "Honey, you are much better off learning from me than anyone else. These authors don't know a thing when we it comes to coupling."

Ronald's cheeks flushed red. "Well in that case, how about you spare me a lesson tonight? Perhaps you can show me right and wrong..." He could only imagine the excitement that was yet to come.

"Darling, we can't tonight."

Ronald's face fell. "What? Why not?"

"Why not?" Grell gave Ronald a strange look. "We have plans tonight, remember? We're going to the new club that opened recently."

"Oh yeah... I've been wanting to go there since they first constructed it!"

"Me too. But the only problem is that I don't know whay to wear." Grell sighed gloomily making Ronald laugh a little.

Ronald smiled and gently took Grell's hand, swinging it as he walked side to side with Grell through campus.

"Don't worry, my dear. Whatever you wear, you are still mine."


	2. Chapter 2

The whole time, William sat on the other side of the library. He tried to stay focused in his daily studies but he couldn't help but be distracted by the ruckus Grell was causing. It appalled him by the way he spoke to the librarian but he figured it was best if he didn't step into matters that didn't concern him. If that wasn't bad enough, he had to listen to the conversation between Grell and Ronald.

Grell just so happened to be his roommate this past year and by miracle he was able to cope. William did everything he could in the beginning to get a new roommate as he couldn't stand Grell's overbearing personality but the system was set in roommate assignments.

Therefore, William had to learn to tolerate the redhead. His textbooks and headphones were his survival tools. Eventually however, William's desire to change roommates diminished as he realized Grell is actually quite interesting to be around, even if he is obnoxious. But despite that, Grell is an average A student. William couldn't help but admire that.

William chuckled. He wondered what it would be like to actually work with someone like Grell...

~Later that Evening~

Among the crowds, Grell and Ronald were showing off as they conquered the dance floor. The music boomed throughout the whole club, which was so large it could fit a whole one-story house. In the darkness, the lights provided were the multicolored nights.

"Boy, am I parched," Ronald said after an hour of hardcore dancing.

"Shall we get some drinks then? It's on me."

"Yes, please. But are you sure you wouldn't rather have me pay it? A lovely lady such as yourself deserves to be spoiled by her man."

"I insist. Tonight's a special night." They smiled at each other and headed over to the bar where Grell purchased some drinks for the both of them.

"This shall be dedicated in celebration for the four months we've been together," Ronald said.

"Agreed, and more that's yet to come."

They made a toast and sipped at their drinks. They were nothing like the drinks they've had before. It was indescribably unique. So fresh combined with ingredients with who knows what. It was so good that despite them normally sticking to a minimum of one drink at a time, Grell and Ronald went back for another before going back to dancing.

A few hours later, as it got passed midnight, Grell and Ronald were out of breath and their clothes stuck uncomfortably to their skin. But they didn't care. They were having too much fun.

"Want to get another drink, darling?" Grell offered.

Ronald hiccuped. "Haven't we had five already?"

Grell giggled. "We can never have too much on this kind of night."

"Can't agree with that more!" Ronald cackled, finding Grell's small laughter to be contagious. He knew he had quite a bit to drink but he doubted that had any effect on him up to this point. Grell went and bought more drinks for the both of them in which they chugged down immediately.

Grell smiled in satisfaction from the refreshing alcoholic beverage. "As much as I would like to stand around here, I really must use the Lady's Room."

"I'll wait for you then." Ronald winked.

Grell pecked his boyfriend's lips, catching a taste of the drinks from them. He then proceeded to excuse himself and made his way to the restrooms.

He padded over to the sinks and looked himself in the mirror. Just a few hours ago, he had came in with his hair on point and looked full of life, ready to party. But now, his skin was coated in sweat. He was probably only one of the many that made the whole place stuffy. Do they ever plan on opening a door?

His hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead. The next thing he noticed was his eyes. Instead of its normally practically glowing emerald, it happened to he mixed in with red. Just how did his eyes get so bloodshot?

Oh well. Grell was having too much fun to care. It didn't help that he was buzzed to, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

Grell splashed some water on his face and washed his hands. After he finished refreshing himself, he headed out and searched for his boyfriend.

"Ronald?" He looked around but all his saw were crowds of drunken college-aged students. Where the devil was he?

He walked through the crowds and checked the bar area. Nothing. Frustrated, Grell took a seat on the stool and ordered another drink. Between sips, he scanned around.

Did he go to the restroom or something?

Drink in his hand, Grell stood on his toes, looking over above everyone's heads. In the back, there was some sort of lounge room with sofas. A familar-looking blonde sat on one of them.

Bingo.

Grell made his way to his target, fighting his way through the crowds once more.

"Ronald!" He said when he finally made it through. "I've been looking all over for-" He stopped mid-sentence when he was seeing what was happening right in front of him. Somehow Grell fighting through crowds provided enough time for a young, attractive woman to come sit on Ronald's lap and here they were, making out shamelessly in front of everyone, even Grell.

"What the devil is going on here!?" Grell stood there clenching his fists at his sides, fury rising in his eyes.

The two pulled apart and looked at the redhead.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" The woman asked.

"No, but unless you want the walls painted with YOUR shades of red, how about you get your skanky fanny off MY boyfriend?"

The woman giggled. "YOUR boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow. "From how well he's treating me... I would have to say you're lying." She went to plant kisses all around Ronald's neck.

"Ronald!" Grell scolded. "Aren't you going to do anything? How could you let her be all over you like that!? You have a girlfriend you know!"

Ronald looked Grell in the eye and smiled. "Correct."


	3. Chapter 3

"Get her off your lap then!" Grell snapped.

Ronald sucked in his teeth. "Sorry, no can do."

"Why not? You just said it yourself that you have a girlfriend."

"Exactly my point. Alyssa is my girlfriend now."

Grell's face shifted from anger to a look of hurt. "But Ronald..." He felt his heart shatter. His voice was barely above a whisper. It was a miracle he could he heard above all the noise from the club. "What about us?"

"Us?" Ronald raised an eyebrow and laughed mockingly. "Honestly Grell, get a grip. Did you really think that just because we've been together for just a few months meant that were were destined to be together forever?" He laughed again and shook his head. "You really need to wake up, princess. Sometimes in life, sparks diminish when we meet someone new and that's exactly what's going on right now. As you can see, I've met Alyssa and just from looking at her, I can tell that I no longer love you, but her." He planted a soft kiss on his new partner's forehead.

"We had something special, Ronald... just how could you throw this all away so easily?" Grell squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to stop shaking.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Ronald sighed. "You really are stupid. See, unlike you, Alyssa here is smart and beautiful. And you? You're just a gender-confused f gg0t that is willing to spread your legs for anyone and everyone."

"Ronald's right, you know," Alyssa purred. "So how about you step on out of here and enjoy the party while we enjoy ours, hmm?"

"Woah-oh-oh! So much sass, I love it!" Ronald laughed and began nibbling at her ear.

She giggled. "Oh daddy!"

Grell's face went back to being hard while mixed with grimace. He's given Ronald nicknames in the past but one of them were "daddy".

"Fine," Grell said. "I will." With that, he turned and was about to head back to get another drink when suddenly he had a better idea.

He turned back around to see that the duo were making out again. He narrowed his eyes and silently approached them. After a moment of staring, Grell raised his hand and threw a punch right at Ronald's jaw, knocking him on his side on the sofa, causing Alyssa to fall off to the floor.

"That's what you get, you bloody cheater!"

"Hey!" Alyssa exclaimed. Grell struck a punch at her too.

"And you too, skank!" Grell then turned around and walked away. He quickly purchased himself the strongest drink there was on the menu before heading out. He'd forgotten that he had a car here, but it was Ronald's and he didn't have the keys. So he walked back to the academy.

By the time he got there, Grell had finished his drink and could barely walk straight. It was by pure luck he made it without being arrested for public drinking yet it was London. Lots of things happen in big cities.

Grell stumbled to his dorm, where he barged in through the door and collapsed on his bed face-forward. Completely shredded from tonight's events, Grell's lip quivered and soon he let out quiet sobs into his pillow. Hot tears streamed down his face the more he cried.

William just so happened to be up late studying when this happened. When he saw Grell collapsing on his bed, he rolled his eyes and took a sip of his redbull. But the sound of Grell's crying caught his attention. He turned around and looked over at the redhead. This was... unusual. This wasn't the first time Grell came home with too much to drink but never has he came home crying. Normally he and Ronald would spend the night at a motel or Grell would be here laughing himself silly. But no, here he was: Crying his heart out.

William took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. He took a seat on the edge of Grell's bed and stared at him.

"You want to talk about it?" William offered. It felt strange. Normally he wouldn't bother with this sort of thing. Deep down, he knew he was simply doing this out of courtesy. But at the same time, William never brought himself to even do that. He had better things to do than involve himself in such petty drama.

In response, Grell shook his head and wailed more. William shushed him. The last thing he needed were complaints that could possibly get him in trouble. It wasn't something he could afford if he was going to make his way to the top. Just as he'd seen others comforting one another, William gently rubbed Grell's back in small circles, unsure if he was doing it right. It would appear so as Grell gradually calmed down.

"He left me for that whore..." Grell sobbed out.

"Who? Ronald?"

Grell nodded.

"Hmmm... well, it would make sense as clearly you two had been drinking."

"Are you trying to say that I'm drunk!?" Grell snapped. "Because I'm not! Even if I was, I'm not as drunk as you think I am!"

"Of course you're not..." William said with a sigh. He carefully removed Grell's shoes and neatly set them to the side before pulling a blanket over him. "But you need to rest. We need to wake up in a few hours. You really need to plan these events for the weeknds."

He stood and padded over back to his own bed after putting away his study material.

"Why would he do that, Will...?" Grell sniffled.

"Because he's an idiot. And so are you. Now good night." William shut off the light and crawled into bed. He set his glasses on the side and closed his eyes. He heard Grell sniffling again and sighed. This was clearly going to take a while. There was no way he was going to get a decent night's sleep. Not like he normally did with his late night studies but still. He stayed awake and fortunately, Grell fell into a deep sleep, allowing peaceful silence to fill the room once again.

Even then, William couldn't sleep. He just knew that the next few days were going to be nothing but endless drama between Grell and Ronald which was going to interfere with his studies. He couldn't afford that. He just couldn't. Distraction was his enemy which was why he couldn't stand Grell.

But then William realized something. They were dead drunk tonight and by morning, all would be forgotten without a single trace from tonight's events. Even if they remembered, he would have involvement in it.

He was very wrong indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sutcliff, wake up!"

Grell groaned. Not just from drowsiness, but from the massive headache he was having. He knew that he drank too much, and vowed to never do it again.

At least, that's what he always told himself every time he went anywhere involving alcohol. Grell slowly opened his heavy eyes and looked up to see William, who was fully dressed in school uniform, ready for the day.

"Water..." Grell begged in a raspy voice.

"Here." William handed the hungover redhead a bottle of water in which he gratefully took and watched as he gulped it up greedily. It wasn't unusual for Grell to have a hangover, therefore William was completely prepared.

"Thank you..." Grell said as he finished off the water and tossed the empty bottle to the side. William felt his eyebrow twitch. Littering was one of his pet peeves. Not because it was a danger to the planet, but because it was crucial for everything to be in its place. Trash belonged in the trash, not the floor.

"Mmm..." Was all William responded.

Grell forced himself upright and massaged at his temple. "What happened last night...?"

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary. You went out sober with that unruly significant other of yours and returned marinated in alcohol." William shrugged casually. "I suppose it wasn't so bad as you actually kept your stomach contents down unlike most drunks at night."

"Well if I came back here, then where's Ronald?" Grell widened his eyes as all the memories last night came back to him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Will... did he dump me for another girl?"

"You did mention something about that last night, but how should I know? I wasn't the one out drinking irresponsibly. It was probably a dream or something. Now, are you going get ready or not?"

"Well what time is it?"

"Forty minutes before class. If I were you, I'd get out of bed if you don't want to be too late."

Forty minutes? At this rate, there was no way he was going to be ready by even an hour. There wasn't an ounce of energy in his body.

Grell shook his head. "I think I'll skip today."

William muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Typical..." He cleared his throat and straighted out his tie. "Very well, I'll take my leave then. Good day." With that, he began to take his leave.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Grell asked.

William looked back at him over his shoulder. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I get to my studies, which means that I can graduate and no longer have to deal with tossers like yourself."

"Well at least I know how to have fun in life by living in the present," Grell mumbled. After recieving a venomous glare, he watched as William took his official leave, leaving Grell alone in the room. Grell sighed and laid his head back on his pillow. He closed his eyes and told himself he would only rest them until his headache went away, only to accidentally doze off.

Some time later, Grell woke up. He yawned.

"Did I really fall asleep?" He wondered to himself. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock and squinted. He had only been asleep for two hours. Those two hours made a difference. His headache had improved significantly.

Grell would have gone back to sleep if it weren't for the fact that he was still wearing the same clothes from last night. They stuck to his skin from sweating so much and they reeked of booze.

He dragged his tired body out of bed and headed to the bathroom, where he showered and cleaned up. He was dressed in fresh clothes. As he combed his hair, his thoughts went back to last time.

 _"Was all that real?"_ He wondered. He hoped not. With how well things have been going between him and Ronald, this had to be a dream. But at the same time, they usually wake up in the same room whether it be in his dorm or at some motel stripped of clothing.

He needed answers.

Grell headed out of the dorm and walked out on campus. There was a lot of land. A whole forest surrounding the academy full of life in all shades of green. As Grell walked along, he breathed the fresh, nature scent and smiled to himself. He and Ronald always took walks here, hand in hand. In the night, after they've finished exploring the forest, they would find the most comfortable spot and lay on the grass, where they gazed at the star and made up their own theories on what's out there in the galaxy.

"How I hope this is all a misunderstanding... It would surely be a shame if something so great had to end."

Grell tried to keep depressing thoughts out of his head as he headed over to the usual hangout spot in the forest. Ronald rarely ever attended classes and normally waited there for Grell who also almost never went to his classes. Neither of them did their homework either.

As expected, Ronald was right at that spot. He was sitting on top of a boulder, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Grell, there you are! You're la-ow!" Ronald hissed and held the ice pack tighter to his head.

"You have a hangover too?"

"Yeah... how the hell do you function like this?"

"I simply slept in," Grell said with pride. "I'm surprised you haven't tried that method."

"I would have, but I was waiting for you."

"For me? Awww you're just too sweet, darling!" Grell smiled and took a seat next to Ronald on the boulder. Doubts from last night overcame him. If Ronald really did like another woman, why would he go through all this hassle waiting on him? Besides, Ronald was much too sweet to be unfaithful!

"Even with this hellish hangover, I managed to make time to grab some breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

Ronald nodded and reached over to grab a McDonalds bag. He handed it to Grell. "Here you go, milady."

"Oh darling, thank you! I'm starving!" Grell practically snatched the bag and opened it up. It was full of goodies. With his stomach screaming for food, he immediately began munching on a hashbrown. "Didn't you get anything for yourself?" He asked between bites.

"No, I already ate mine actually. I was hungry too." He laughed a little. "What happened last night, anyway? It was all a blur..."

"I don't know..." Grell responded. "But honey, I will tell you this..." He swallowed a mouthful of hashbrown. "I had the worst nightmare of all time. I dreamt that some whore was sitting on your lap and you were leaving me for her." He laughed. "Now I KNOW you'd never do such a thing, right?"

There was a pause. "She's not a whore, Grell..."

Grell had just been about to take a bite of eggs and sausage but stopped abruptly. His appetite was gone. He stared at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

Ronald put on an innocent smile. "I didn't say anything, love."

"Liar!" Grell grabbed Ronald by the collar and brought him close to his face. He glared venomously into his eyes, baring his razor-teeth. "You said that she wasn't a whore... you know exactly what I'm talking about so I wouldn't play dumb if I were you. You have five seconds to tell me if you want to keep your head intact, BOY!"

Ronald actually looked intimidated. He couldn't speak. He'd seen Grell act aggressively against other people who've wronged him but one's perspective is different when THEY aren't the ones being confronted. He sighed in submission.

"Grell... there's something I need to tell you..."


End file.
